Deseos de Navidad
by Rossette91
Summary: Es la primera Navidad desde que Sasuke regresó a Konoha y Naruto quiere a Sasuke con él. Slash, Yaoi. HombrexHombre


¡Saludos! Hacía rato que no publicaba nada, pero aquí estoy con un regalo de Amigo Invisible: **Wui-chan**. Espero les guste, a mi me pareció algo desente y presentable. Bueno, disfruten y nos vemos más abajo.

**Título:** Deseos de Navidad  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Personaje/pareja(s):** Sasuke/Naruto  
**Rating:** K+  
**Resumen:** Es la primera Navidad desde que Sasuke regresó a Konoha y Naruto quiere a Sasuke con él.  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo uso sus personajes para fomentar mis locuras.  
**Advertencias: **Un poco de fluff, un poco de Angst. Está raro (como todo lo que escribo).

* * *

_**Deseos de Navidad**_

Se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación y no le gustaba lo que veía. Veía tristeza y desolación, ojos azules opacos y una sonrisa torcida a punto de convertirse en una mueca.

Se mordió fastidiado los labios, su rostro no mostraba la misma energía que antes y sentía que su cabello rubio, tal vez, ya no se veía tan rubio. Trazó con sus dedos las marcas que estaban a cada lado de su rostro, todo parecía igual pero sólo él sabía que había algo diferente.

Ni el hecho de tener puesto un traje parecía mejorar sus apariencia, seguía sintiéndose tan miserable como antes de ponérselo.

Miró por la ventana de la habitación, ya era de noche y aún no había nevado de nuevo, podía ver en la lejanía un potente resplandor de colores y estaba totalmente seguro de que provenía de casa de Sakura.

Se miró de nuevo en el espejo, se arregló un poco la corbata y se dirigió a la sala para tomar su abrigo. Al salir a la calle el viento helado le golpeo la cara, se tomó unos minutos para reponerse y poder admirar el paisaje que se cernía frente a él.

Los tejados de las casas de su barrio tenían una fina capa de nieve, como un manto helado que lo cubría todo. Las calles estaban totalmente iluminadas de aquellos farolillos de colores con motivos navideños y a través de las ventanas podía apreciarse los árboles de Navidad decorados como corresponde.

Metió las manos a las bolsas del abrigo para resguardarlas del frío y caminó con parsimonia por las calles rumbo a su fiesta Navideña.

Esa noche era _Noche Buena _y todos en Konoha estaban disfrutando con amigos y familia de esta fecha, incluidos los ninjas quienes, al igual de Naruto, se encaminaban a disfrutar de su propia cena Navideña.

Sakura era quien había prestado su casa para el evento y la había decorado con tanto esfuerzo pues esa sería la primera Navidad que pasarían en su nueva vida, con Sasuke de nuevo en Konoha. Puso tanto esmero pues sentía que en ese momento su familia al fin estaba completa.

La iluminación que había colocado fuera de la casa era tan fuerte que los invitados estaban casi totalmente seguros de que podría notarse a casas de distancia. Los farolillos colgaban curiosamente de los ventanales y había un muñeco de Santa Claus ninja que simulaba escalar por la pared. Lo más curioso era la pequeña corona que colgaba de la puerta y que, con tanta iluminación, parecía estar fuera de lugar y sin esperanzas de darle competencia a las despampanantes luces.

Para esa noche había decidido usar dos habitaciones: la sala de estar y el comedor.

La sala de estar era amplia y estaba decorada de una manera un poco más serena que el exterior, pues las luces eran más tenues y los colores no eran tan cargados. Las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros y adornos conmemorativos y los muebles tenían bellos cojines con renos, muñecos de nieve y esferas.

En la estancia podía sentirse un ligero aroma a canela proveniente de las velas colocadas en la mesa de centro, combinado con el intenso aroma del pino.

A lo largo de toda la estancia estaban colocados de manera estratégica pequeños ramos de muérdago que buscaban confundirse con las pequeñas estrellas que colgaban del techo.

En una esquina de la sala estaba el árbol de Navidad, decorado con pequeñas botas, esferas y objetos ninjas con motivos Navideños. Debajo había los regalos que Sakura había envuelto para sus amigos y había espacio para que ellos colocaran los suyos.

Junto a una pared se encontraba una mesa con un bello mantel bordado, en ella habían todo tipo de bocadillos y ponche.

El comedor tenía un decorado todavía menos ostentoso, los adornos en las paredes no eran tan abundantes y la mesa estaba adornada de una manera muy meticulosa. Había un lugar para cada invitado, con sus platos, cubiertos y servilletas colocadas perfectamente. El centro estaba decorado con un centro de mesa ornamentado y con tonos llamativos, a lo largo de la mesa había velas de colores brillantes.

Sakura se encontraba de pie entre ambas habitaciones, recorriendo con la mirada cada adorno esperando no encontrar ningún desperfecto en la decoración. Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción mientras admiraba el resultado que había conseguido con horas de trabajo, contenta de que todo estuviese perfecto.

Esperaba que todos disfrutaran esa noche, que se sintieran felices y vivos de nuevo. Estaba segura de que si tenía suerte, tal vez, su deseo de Navidad podría cumplirse.

Los invitados habían ido llegando poco a poco, el ambiente estaba lleno de un aura de tranquilidad sin llegar a ser pesado. Sakura había esperado que sus compañeros hiciesen un poco más de ruido, pero hacía años que sus compañeros habían madurado, unos más que otros.

Naruto era el que había madurado más que todos, estaba claro que seguía siendo el mismo torpe despreocupado de siempre, pero había algo en él que había cambiado, pues él había sido el que más había sacrificado en su niñez. Se sentía absolutamente orgullosa de él, aunque a veces le deprimiera verle tan triste y callado, como en esos momentos.

Naruto se hallaba sentado solo en uno de los sillones de la sala, miraba el decorado de la casa con sus ojos azulinos, sin observar realmente lo que pasaba por su vista. No deseaba hablar con nadie esa noche, ni siquiera podía recordar la razón que lo había llevado ahí.

Cierto, pensó que probablemente Sasuke podría haber asistido. Que iluso de su parte pensar aquello de él. Desvió su mirada para ver a sus amigos platicar sonrientes, siendo felices con las personas que amaban.

Le pareció curioso que sus compañeros a penas se le acercasen, tal vez podría ser por la cara repelente que llevaba en esos momentos y en realidad no quería saberlo.

Observó sus manos moverse inquietas en sus piernas, signo de que no se encontraba a gusto ahí, esperaba que nadie más pudiese notarlo y pasar la velada tranquilo para poder irse a su casa después de la entrega de los regalos.

Se pasó una mano por el rubio cabello revolviéndolo más si era posible, soltando un largo suspiro cansado, mientras cerraba los ojos. Realmente no estaba seguro de soportar el tiempo suficiente en esa fiesta, donde todo apestaba a paz y amor. Sobre todo amor.

Miró hacia un lado y notó como Hinata le miraba con curiosidad y vergüenza, se sonrojó levemente y sonrió con suavidad tratando de aparentar una felicidad que no sentía, a la vez que se rascaba distraídamente su mejilla izquierda.

Se sentía avergonzado, frustrado, triste y lo peor de todo es que no podía dejar de pensar en él. Se levantó bruscamente y continuó caminando con una lentitud pasmosa, esperaba que nadie notara su estado, pero ya casi todos lo miraban con preocupación.

Se acercó a la mesa instalada a un lado de la habitación, tomó un vaso para llenarlo con ponche, miró en el tazón el efecto que producía en su reflejo, tornándolo rojizo.

Se mordió los labios con fuerza, recordando lo buena que era su vida hasta hacia tres meses. Como su felicidad había iniciado hacía casi un año con el regreso de Sasuke.

Después de mucho tiempo de buscarlo y al fin habían conseguido traerlo de regreso a Konoha, no sin mucho esfuerzo. Se había desencadenado una pelea entre ambos en la que, como siempre, ninguno había salido victorioso. Fue gracias a Sakura y a Sai que habían salido de ahí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Casi dos semanas después de la batalla Naruto despertaba en una habitación de hospital y un mes después Sasuke hacía lo suyo. Al principio fue difícil convencerlo pero poco a poco fue haciéndose la idea de que estaba en casa y que esa vez nadie permitiría que se fuera. Mucho menos Naruto.

Los primeros meses Naruto no se despegaba de Sasuke por ningún motivo en absoluto, siempre estaba junto a él. Naruto deseaba que Sasuke se reintegrara pronto a la aldea y que las personas comenzaran a verlos como un ciudadano más en lugar de un asesino. Esto les costó mucho trabajo, no más que traerlo de regreso, pero si fue difícil. Sasuke era una persona difícil.

Aun en esos momentos, Naruto seguía pensando que Sasuke era demasiado complicado. Poniéndole trabas en cualquier cosa que deseara hacer, haciéndose el difícil y complicándole la vida en todo momento.

A veces, Naruto creía que no lo soportaría, que terminaría cansado y decidiría dejarlo joderse sólo, pero no fue así. Naruto cayó en la cuenta de que algo no andaba bien cuando comenzó a ser más paciente con Sasuke. No, se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien cuando las ganas de besarlo le parecían incontenibles.

Sasuke no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, sin embargo, prefirió callar. Lo hizo porque el también sentía lo mismo y porque tenía miedo de que si Naruto se enteraba él no pudiera controlarse y terminar involucrado con su mejor amigo.

Como siempre, la suerte nunca estaba de su lado y como Naruto había insistido tanto Sasuke se había mudado con él. Al compartir casa la intimidad era mínima y habían terminado liándose una noche siete meses atrás, cuando Sasuke había visto a Naruto salir de la ducha con sólo una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Esa noche había sida la primera de muchas en la que compartieron cama, aunque Sasuke se había negado en un principio Naruto se encargó de hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Su relación no se hizo pública a petición de Sasuke, en casa pasaban juntos horas charlando o en la cama, pero fuera eran simplemente amigos y aquello frustraba demasiado a Naruto. El deseaba gritar desde la punta de la montaña Hokage cuanto amaba a Sasuke, pero este parecía reacio a la idea. Incluso a veces Naruto sentía que Sasuke sólo estaba con él por resignación y aquello sólo lo hacía frustrarse más.

Aún en esos momentos, Naruto se seguía preguntando si Sasuke realmente lo quiso. Sacudió la cabeza algo incomodo, el ponche había quedado tibio entre sus manos y las nauseas le impedían probarlo. Avergonzado, decidió dejarlo asentado en la mesa, tratando de ser disimulado giró lentamente para observar a sus amigos.

La fiesta se había vuelto animada, todos charlaban y parecían contar sus experiencias de ese año. Quería acercarse, volverse parte del círculo, charlar con ellos como antes, pero su humor ennegrecido le hizo recordar que en esos momentos había alguien con el que su relación jamás volvería a ser igual.

Miró la hora, faltaba una hora para Navidad, pero es sabido que en esa época el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido y que esa hora pasaría flotando sin que se dieran cuenta. Sasuke no aún no llevaba y seguramente no lo había.

Después de cuatro meses juntos, Sasuke decidió que ya había sido suficiente para él y que no quería saber nada de aquella pseudorelación. Había desaparecido de su casa y no había vuelto a hablarle desde aquel momento.

Naruto no volvió a ser el mismo. Su sonrisa se fue opacando poco a poco y por más que todos deseaban saber la razón Naruto no hablaba de ello. Había decidido sufrir sólo.

El sonido de los pasos de un par de tacones detrás de él fue lo que lo regresó a la realidad, se giró con lentitud para mirar a la persona que se acercaba a él. Sakura.

El rostro de la chica había cambiado con los años, ya no era el de una chica enamorada e inmadura, era el rostro de una mujer y el de su mejor amiga. Aquel rostro que por tanto tiempo había añorado y que en ese momento se encontraba parada frente a él y comprendía que no la amaba en absoluto, ya no como antes.

Se permitió admirar su figura delineada por el bello vestido que traía puesto, rojo y ajustado con unas zapatillas altas y de tiras. Una mujer hermosa y por un momento sintió lástima de sí mismo. Sakura en cambio sonrió.

— Muérdago— Fue lo único que dijo señalando al techo. Naruto no tuvo tiempo de mirar pues Sakura ya lo estaba besando, con sutileza y suavidad. Como una leve caricia que no duró por mucho tiempo.

Naruto no supo que decir por largo rato, estaba sorprendido.

— Sakura… yo— fue lo único que pudo tartamudear.

— No tienes que decirme nada Naruto. Sólo déjame hablar— Naruto tardó en reaccionar pero al final asintió avergonzado, Sakura sólo tomó aire para soltar su breve discurso. Desde hacía más de un mes que había descubierto el por qué de la tristeza de su amigo y entre ella y sus amigos habían organizado esa fiesta para él. Pero si aquello no le aliviaba, entonces ella diría lo que Naruto debía escuchar— Estoy enamorada de ti— Naruto perdió el aire de golpe y casi se cae de no ser por Kiba que lo atrapó— Sé que no me correspondes y que en tu corazón ya hay alguien más importante y creo, no sólo yo, que él siente lo mismo y que deberías ir por él.

El rostro de Naruto era un poema, no sabía que decir todo era tan confuso ¿Cómo se habían enterado ellos de lo que había sucedido entre Sasuke y él?

— Sakura, no sé qué decir— su rostro estaba apenado.

— No digas nada, sino te mato — Su sonrisa se ensanchó— Faltan cuarenta minutos para Navidad, si te apuras quizás llegues a tiempo. ¿Quién sabe?, podría ser que se cumpla tu deseo de Navidad, el mío ya se ha cumplido en este instante.

Naruto sonrió, realmente no estaba seguro de que era lo que Sasuke podría decirle o que es lo que pasaría de ese momento en adelante, pero Sakura tenía razón, debía intentarlo una vez más, al menos pedir una explicación acerca de lo sucedido.

— Gracias, Sakura— se acercó a ella y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Se despidió de todos con una mano y salió corriendo de la casa. El frío era terrible y la nieve comenzaba a caer de nuevo, debía apurarse si no quería terminar congelado.

Después de que Naruto había salido de la casa, Sakura miró a sus invitados con una sonrisa.

— ¿Pasamos al comedor?— fue lo único que dijo y como si nada todos los invitados pasaron a la habitación contigua charlando de cosas banales y sin importancia, pero todos con una idea en mente: Que Naruto pudiera conseguir su felicidad esa noche.

Naruto corrió sobre los techos atravesando la ciudad, el frío era terrible como para usar sólo un traje encima. Estaba seguro que cuando llegara a Sasuke lo primero que pediría sería un té caliente y una manta así Sasuke se empelotara con él.

Pasados unos minutos divisó el departamento que Sasuke había tenido que alquilar después de botarle. Dio unos cuantos saltos antes de caer frente a la casa y tocar el timbre, esperaba que Sasuke abriera la puerta pronto para así poder entrar y calentarse un poco.

Sasuke tardó un poco más de lo esperado, pero abrió la puerta y aunque en un principio quiso aporreársela en la cara, al ver la desagradable apariencia que Naruto tenía lo dejó pasar.

Naruto estaba totalmente helado, su rostro no tenía color y parecía estar a punto de desmallarse en cualquier momento. Aunque la mirada que Sasuke le dirigió pudo tomarse como una asesina, se sintió aliviado cuando vio a este desaparecer y aparecer de nuevo con unas cobijas. Le obligó a sentarse en el sillón para cubrirlo.

— Sasuke… yo— Comenzó a hablar, pero fue difícil entenderle por el temblor que tenía en la quijada.

— Cállate, no hables— Naruto obedeció inmediatamente— aunque no desistiría, tenía que hacerse oír, faltaban unos quince minutos para Navidad y Sasuke no podía quedarse sin su felicitación.

Sasuke desapareció al cruzar una puerta que si mal no recordaba llevaba a la cocina. Se paró lentamente y cuando estuvo seguro de no ponerse a temblar, caminó hacia la otra habitación todavía envuelto entre las cobijas.

El sonido de la cafetera trabajando le hizo entrar en calor con la idea de tener pronto una taza de café entre sus manos. Sasuke no se volvió a verlo en ningún momento, se quedó mirando la cafetera todo el rato. Naruto quiso pensar que era para aguantar la tentación y eso le tranquilizó.

Miró a su alrededor y pudo notar que la cocina no tenía ninguna clase de adorno navideño, no parecía haber tenido mucha actividad. Regresó unos pasos y notó que ni la sala de estar estaba decorada, no había siquiera un árbol.

Sasuke no estaba festejando la Navidad, es más podría haber estado dormido en esos momentos, antes de que él llegara a fastidiarle.

El sonido de la cafetera cesó y Naruto supo que pronto llegaría el momento de hablar. Sasuke le entregó el café caliente y Naruto se apresuró en tomarlo entre las manos para poder calentarse con rapidez.

Pasados unos minutos en silencio, en los que Sasuke miraba a Naruto como esperando algo, este se atrevió a probar su café. Se dio cuenta de que estaba preparado como le gustaba exactamente, aquello le pareció una buena señal.

— Sasuke— se sintió feliz de que su voz no temblara como había sucedido cinco minutos antes. — Creo que necesitamos hablar.

El moreno le miró sin decir palabra alguna, esperando por lo que Naruto iba a decirle. Por una parte quería escucharlo pero por otra no, quería escucharlo porque quería saber, necesitaba saber pero a la vez no, porque sabía que no se resistiría de nuevo y volvería a ceder.

— Sasuke, yo…— dudó por unos segundos antes de poder hablar con claridad y siguiendo el ejemplo de Sakura lo hizo— Estoy enamorado de ti— Sasuke pareció perder el equilibrio y sus ojos a duras penas mostraron alteración. — No sé qué fue lo que pasó entre nosotros antes, pero quiero repetirlo— Poco a poco la voz de Naruto fue bajando de tono, se sentía incapaz de terminar.

Sasuke lo miraba en silencio y su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna y esto sólo conseguía inquietar más a Naruto; sin embargo, por dentro su corazón latía tan rápido con una fuerza increíble que el sonido le martilleaba los oídos, sentía un pavor irracional de que Naruto pudiese escucharlo.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y se sirvió café en una taza, para luego salir por la puerta de la cocina y dejar a Naruto ahí sólo, con la palabra en la boca y el corazón todavía más roto si cabía posibilidad.

Naruto se limpió con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que se afanaban en salir, respiró hondo y se quedó ahí parado hartos minutos, necesitaba serenarse para poder pasar por la sala y salir de aquella casa. Se sintió algo tonto por pensar que tal vez Sasuke podría corresponderle.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que no iba a llorar en frente de Sasuke, dejó la taza en la meseta y entró a la sala de estar, dejó todas sus cobijas asentadas junto a Sasuke y le dedicó una breve sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir a toda prisa.

La calle estaba cubierta por una capa de nieve que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y aún seguía nevando, el frío estaba de muerte y Naruto se preguntó si llegaría vivo a casa, también se preguntó porque aquello no le molestaría en absoluto.

Utilizó una técnica de chakra para poder caminar sobre la nieve sin problemas, el frío era lacerante y la piel le dolía cuando el aire golpeaba su cara, se preguntó si no habría sido buena idea quedarse en la cocina de Sasuke.

Se detuvo por unos segundos, el chakra se le agotaba por el frío y necesitaba descansar. Su mente comenzaba a divagar cuando unos fuertes brazos detuvieron su caída.

Momentos más tarde ya se encontraba dentro de la casa de Sasuke, estaba cubierto completamente con mantas y estaba calientito de nuevo. A pesar de la decepción el placer que sentía en ese momento era lo que más le importaba.

— Serás idiota, a este paso te enfermarás y no habrá manera de curarte— Su voz era molesta y preocupada, Naruto se dio cuenta de que aquella era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de Sasuke en ese tono. Sus ojos negros le miraban fijos y a Naruto le parecieron hermosos aun cuando estos parecían querer asesinarlo.

— Te amo, Sasuke. Feliz Navidad— Fue lo único que dijo antes de quedar dormido. Faltaban pocos minutos para la una de la mañana.

Sasuke en cambio lo observó por minutos enteros en la misma posición, lo había recostado en su cama y ahora el sólo tenía dos opciones: compartir cama o sofá. Por fortuna, para Naruto, prefirió la cama.

Se acostó junto a él y se cubrió con las mantas, Naruto dormía como bebé, no había nada que pudiese despertarlo, Sasuke había intentado hacerlo de muchas maneras, pero sólo la sexual parecía funcionar.

Miró su rostro por largo rato, delineó con los dedos sus facciones y acarició cada marca en sus mejillas. Tragó fuerte, pensó en todo lo que Naruto le dijo y se sintió tan miserable.

A lo largo de todos esos meses separados, Sasuke había reflexionado acerca de su decisión, si haber dejado a Naruto había sido lo mejor. Después de la muerte de sus padres él había crecido sin amor y por ello cuando empezó a enamorarse de Naruto, cuando identificó que lo que sentía era amor o algo muy parecido, sintió miedo.

Un miedo a que se repitiera su pasado, perder a Naruto. No quería enamorarse y aunque en su momento se engañó diciendo que era porque Naruto era realmente insoportable, más tarde se había dado cuenta de su error.

Esa mañana había llegado Sakura a decirle que ya sabía lo que había pasado entre él y Naruto. Quiso saber si haría algo al respecto, él respondió que no y ella le comunicó que entonces ella tomaría el camino libre y se le declararía. El esperaba que Naruto le correspondiera, por eso no fue a la fiesta de Navidad, pero jamás se imaginó ver a Naruto parado en la entrada esperando por él que ni siquiera se lo merecía.

Naruto se merecía algo mejor, el debía corresponderle a Sakura. Sintió una opresión en el pecho que fue calmada cuando el cuerpo de Naruto se acurrucó contra el suyo. En ese momento se permitió disfrutar, mañana por la mañana arreglarían las cosas.

Aspiró el suave aroma del cabello de Naruto y eso fue lo que le guió a sus sueños. Esa noche, durmió con más tranquilidad y placidez que en los últimos tres meses.

Esa mañana se despertó tarde y con frío pues su fuente de calor principal ya no estaba. Abrió los ojos con cansancio había un hueco en la cama y le parecía curioso dejar el espacio que ocupaba su pareja cuando antes acostumbraba dormir en el centro.

Se estiró durante unos minutos aplazando el momento de tener que levantarse, tenía que habituarse al ambiente frío e ir deslizando cada parte de su cuerpo fuera de la colcha.

Era sorprendente cuando había cambiado desde la Navidad pasada y le asustaba la dependencia que había desarrollado por Naruto, todavía agradecía poder ir al baño sin ayuda.

Minutos más tarde, salió de la habitación— la única área libre de Navidad en la casa— cubierto por una bata de dormir. Caminó por el pasillo para dirigirse a la cocina de donde provenía el aroma a galletas, café y ramen.

Vio a su pareja preparando el tradicional desayuno Navideño, como lo había llamado Naruto hacía un año después de una muy buena _reconciliación_. Se acercó a su cuerpo, le abrazó desde atrás para luego besarle el cuello e introducir las manos debajo de su camisa para calentarse un poco.

— ¡Sasuke!— Chilló Naruto — Tus manos están heladas, ten consideración. — sin embargo aquel regaño no produjo el efecto necesario pues Naruto balbuceaba atontado por los besos de Sasuke.

— No seas egoísta Naruto y comparte— Su voz ronca no ayudaba a que Naruto pudiese concentrarse.

— Mira quién habla, el principal egoísta. — Se mordió los labios y en contra de su voluntad se alejó de él. — Ya es hora del desayuno. Feliz Navidad. — Pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y sonrió coquetamente.

Naruto jamás iba a olvidar la Navidad pasada, la primera que había pasado con Sasuke, cuando este había dejado caer todas sus barreras y le había permitido tocarlo y amarlo como nunca creyó que sucedería. Aunque a Sasuke no le gustaba que se lo recordara Naruto había sido inmensamente feliz y aún en esos momentos lo era.

Sonrió felizmente, antes de señalar hacía el techo para que Sasuke mirara y murmurar quedo _"muérdago"_ antes de besarle intensamente con la misma efusividad que la Navidad anterior, o quizás más.

En ese momento el único pensamiento que recorrió ambas mentes fue que el desayuno podría esperar.

(Fin)

* * *

¿Holo? :D ¿Siguen ahí? Bueno, espero haya sido de su agrado. Aquí les dejo un art que hice como portada de este fic, no es muy bonito, pero me gustó bastante, ¿Qué tal?

Nada más eliminen los espacios: http:/ rossette91 . deviantart . com /#/ d37l1r0

Saludos! :D Que hayan pasado una bella Navidad y que este Año Nuevo sea productivo y lleno de bellas experiencias.


End file.
